thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Untold Tales of the Originals(Part 12)
Part 12-The Originals vs Mr October Mr October walks near The Originals, ready to strike, ready to kill. He then recruits the rest of the gargoyles and creates somewhat of a right hand man. This man is totally artificial and made out of stone, strong and hard to break and kill. He has a helmet like head with a spear coated with vervain and white oak ash. Mr October is carrying his white oak stake. They go to try and kill the originals. Rebekah-Niklaus...we must leave! Niklaus-Obviously, to find Finn and be reunited as one. Then some gargoyles come out of the sky and try to drag them off. Kol-NOT AGAIN! The four originals kill as many gargoyles as possible by ripping their hearts out. The giant stone soldier then attacks the original. Their strength is powerful and overcomes this ancient styled robot. Mr October-Ahh...found you. Elijah-Father?... Mr October-No...but I am using his body...attack! The soldier throws the spear at Elijah. The vervain and white oak ashes burn through him. Elijah-AHHHH! Mr October uses his power to blast Kol, Rebekah and Klaus with a load of energy. All write in pain. Mr October then grabs the 3 white oak stakes and prepares to use them on the three he has. Elijah sees this and super speeds over, knocking right through the giant. The giant then tumbles. Elijah-PUT THOSE DOWN! Mr October-....MAKE ME! Elijah super speeds over but Mr October controls the earth beneath his feet and sweeps him under. Klaus sees this and rips off his arm. Mr October-AHHHHHHH! Klaus tries to stab him with the stake. Mr October then leaves the body before its too late. He then enters Klaus body unknownce to the others. Mr October sees Mikaels body and attempts to stab it. Mikael then takes his blood arm and runs away. Niklaus-Its over......this man...is dead. Now lets go back to finding Finn. Elijah-We need to destroy these stakes....before they destroy us. They take the stakes and smash them into pieces. Unknownce to them, Mr October has one hidden one. He then combines the stake with the white oak ashes on the spear of the soldier and makes it into an indestructible white oak spear. He then shrinks it to handheld size. He smiles. Rebekah-Nik! ARE YOU COMING! Niklaus-Yes...of course my dear sister. That night, they go to another bar. Rebekah-Will we ever be free? Elijah-What do you mean? Rebekah-I mean...will we ever be free? Elijah-Of what? Rebekah-Of what?.....OF WHAT? Of Mikael, of monsters coming out of hell, of strange and powerful men like that one we encountered today. Elijah-As long as we are vampires...we will have someone trying to kill us..or stop us. Thats the beauty of immortality...it allows us all the time in the world to be one step ahead. Kol-We were barely one step ahead..barely. That man was enormously powerful, I could feel it. Elijah-I could too....I could too. What about you Niklaus. Klaus AKA Mr October eerily stares and doenst say anything. That night...all four sleep at some local house. But Mr October has...other plans. He pulls out the spear. He goes to spear each of them...one at a time. He pulls the spear in his hand...without making a noise. He plans to kill Rebekah first. Then someone walks in. Man-Excuse me sir..do you have...GOOD LORD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Elijah-Whats happening? Man-This man is... Before he can finish, Mr October kills him. Elijah-NIKLAUS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Mr October-He...he was sleepwalking. Elijah-He didnt sound like he was sleepwalking. Mr October-Trust me..he was. Now go back to sleep. They all go back to sleep. Mr October pulls out the spear. He goes to kill Rebekah. Elijah then gets up. Elijah-I KNEW IT! YOU WERE TRYING TO DO SOMETHING! Mr October-I thought you were asleep! Elijah-I faked it! I knew there was something wrong with you! Mr October-Hmmm...found me! Elijah-Who are you? Mr October eerily stares without saying a word. Elijah-I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! Mr October-Here is my response... He then punches Elijah in the face. He then attempts to stab Rebekah. Rebekah grabs a hold of it. Kol attempts to pull him away. Mr October uses his power to blast Kol off him. Kol blasts through the wall and through the window. Kol then runs off in fear. He then tries to stab Rebekah again. Elijah throws a chair at him, he misses. Elijah attempts to grab the spear away. Mr October and Elijah get in a struggle, and Elijah is stabbed. Rebekah-NOOOOO! Mr October-YESS! Unfortuantely for October...the spear didnt go through his heart. Elijah then takes the spear and launches it into his back as he attempts to run away. He then prepares to kill October with Klaus body. Mr October-You kill me...you kill your brother. Elijah-I will get rid of you...somehow...but not today. Mr October-Obviously. Elijah-But for today..I will have to get rid of this stake! Elijah rips the stake in half, unforntuantely it reattaches itself. Mr October-Its indestructible, its just...like...you...hahahahah. Elijah then takes the stake and hands it to Rebekah. Elijah-Well, I have an idea to stop you.. Mr October-What? Elijah-This... Elijah then punches his fist into Klaus body and rips out his heart. Mr October-DAHAHAHAH! Elijah-Go back to where you came from! Klaus then begins to desicate, Mr October seemingly leaves his body. Elijah-If you enter my body..I will kill myself! If you enter Rebekah, Kol, Elijah or my father...I will stab you with a dagger! You understand me!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!!! Nothing is heard...its presumed he is gone or still trapped in Klaus body. Rebekah-What do we do Elijah? Do we put the heart back in Klaus body? Elijah-Go find Kol... Rebekah-Elijah... Elijah-FIND KOL! Rebekah speeds off, Elijah stares eerily at Klaus body. Elijah-If I put the heart back in, you could re enter, the dagger wont work on you and if I kill you with the white oak weapon...I will have killed my brother. What should I do? What should I do.....WHAT SHOULD I DO!!!!!?????/ Elijah continues to stare eerily at Klaus body unknown what to do, unknownce to him the broken body of the soldier from before then starts to reform itself. It then walks down to the village where they are. Mr October-Now....no one can stop me..... Elijah hears the stomping..he sees the soldier running slowly but steadily at him. Elijah takes some pinecones. He throws them extremely hard at the soldier coming at him. The pinecones smash into his body. Mr October-NOOOOOOOO!!!!! Elijah-Go...to...hell. Elijah then puts the heart back inside Klaus, he drags off Klaus body. Rebekah-Elijah...Kol is gone...what...what happened? Elijah-Just unfinished business..come on, lets find Finn...Kol will catch up with us. Rebekah-What about Niklaus? Elijah-The heart will take a while to pump blood back into his system...but he should be waking up soon. Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus lifeless body along with the white oak spear go wandering off. Mr October is then seen...from a first person point of view. Mr October-DAMMIT! How didnt I see that coming! It matters not...I will draw enough power...to come at you again, and when I do...I wont fail this time...but in the meantime, I will send...my loyal right hand man..whom...hahah..I know they cant kill because they have no idea how to kill him. Then a portal opens and something comes out...it appears as some sort of creature...it takes human shape...it walks off into the darkness. To Be Continued Category:Story